


What does it mean?

by Luckypop5



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Flirting, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Ralvez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckypop5/pseuds/Luckypop5
Summary: Luke is trying to get Reid’s attention by using (bad) pick up lines. Reid has no idea what they mean till he tells Garcia and Tara at a sleep over.





	What does it mean?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so if it is bad tell me so I can try harder and I hope you like it I worked hard on it.

“Hey,Spence!” Said Luke “Oh,hey. Have you seen Emily? I’ve finished the case review and I need to give it do her.” Spencer reached for the file to show him “No,I haven’t seen anybody because I’ve been too lost in your eyes.” He looked into Spencer’s eyes with a smile “Luke,if you’re interested in the human eyes I can loan you some books about them. Did you know the cornea is the transparent covering of the iris and pupil?” He said with big,hopeful eyes with a big smile “U-Uh no but that’s fascinating.” He said with a confused face “I know right! So do you want the books?” “Sure,Spence anything that you’ll give me I’ll love it.” “Okay,I’ll bring them tomorrow but I really need to find Emily so I’ll talk to you later.Bye,Luke.” “Bye,pretty boy.”  
-  
“You want to know what my shirt is made out of?” Luke pulled on the bottom of the shirt to show Spencer “It looks like cotton to me,why?”  
“No,it’s boyfriend material” He said with a smirk “Luke, do you know your fabric materials? Last time I checked there wasn’t one called ‘boyfriend material’. What a weird name. Thank you for reminding me to check new materials!” Spencer said excitingly to the fact that there is now more things to study later “Yeah no problem” Luke said with a sigh while walking away.  
-  
“Are you a dictionary?” Spencer looked up from his book curiously “Might as well be,why?” “Because you give meaning to my life.” Luke said smiling “Thank you,Luke. I try to give facts at every opportunity I get.” Spencer put his book down and looked into his eyes “Did you know pupils dilate when looking at someone you love?” Spencer said with a innocent smile “Yeah,and it’s super cool! Maybe you should look closer at everyone’s eyes to know where you stand in their line of affection.”   
-  
Luke started to fan himself with his hand “Is it hot in here or is it just you?” Luke continued to fan himself “No,I’m actually pretty cold but if you want I can ask the maintenance technician to put the air conditioner on for you.” Spencer said looking at Luke’s hand “You should stop moving to stay cooler.” Spencer said grabbing looks wrist and putting it to Luke’s side “Thanks,Spence but no need to ask him to put the air conditioning on.” Luke said looking at his arm with a blush  
-  
“You know how people say Disney world is the happiest place on Earth?” Luke said trying to keep a straight face “Yes,what about it though?” Spencer looked up from his drawing confused “They clearly haven’t stood next to you.” Luke said with a wink “Aw thanks,Luke but that’s an opinion and I think most people don’t know who I am.” Spencer said while looking back at the paper on his desk “If you think it’s just an opinion then I’ll have to give you a bunch of facts to prove it isn’t.”  
-  
“I’m sorry,were you talking to me?” Luke said while looking curiously at Spencer “Um no?” He said confused “Please start then.” Luke said with a smile   
“Well, Penelope,Tara,and I plan on hanging out at Penelope’s house for a sleep over today after work.” Spencer said smiling “I expect to see you tomorrow with braids and glitter in your hair.” He said laughing “Oh yes. Lots of glitter but I don’t know about the braids,maybe a bun.” He said with a wink “I would love to see that.” Luke said blushing   
“I’ll make sure to leave it like that then.” Spencer said smiling  
-  
“Sweetie,all that glitter is gonna be hard to wash out his hair.” Tara said with a concerned look on her face “It’s fine,Luke would like it with all this glitter” Spencer said grabbing a strand of his hair and examining it “When did you start to care what Newbie likes?” Garcia said while pulling his hair out of his hand with a confused face “To be honest I don’t really know. Today he kept saying weird things to me like I give meaning to his life and ‘Is it hot in here or it’s just you’ but I wasn’t hot at all or telling any facts at the time!” Spencer said while trying his best not to move. Tara and Penelope stopped and looked at each other “What else did he say to you?” Tara said looking interested and amused. She is definitely planning on teasing Luke about his cheesy pick up lines. “Well he also said he couldn’t see anybody but me because he was lost in my eyes,he said his shirt was made out of boyfriend material which is a very weird name for fabric,and he asked me to start talking to him.” Spencer said confused. Penelope started to giggle while she started to put his hair in a messy bun. “Oh my sweet innocent baby genius he was hitting on you!” Penelope said with a laugh. “Hitting on me?” Spencer said confused “Yeah,it means he was flirting with you.” Tara said with an evil smirk “Why would Luke flirt with me? He can do a lot better.” “Don’t you ever down grade yourself self,boy wonder.” Penelope said with a playful glare “So now that you know he was flirting with you what do you plan on doing?” Tara said looking interested “You should totally call him!” Penelope said cheerfully and childlike “I don’t know if that’s a good idea,guys. It’s 1 A.M. he could be asleep and what would I even say if he was awake?” Spencer said while looking panicked “I swear that man doesn’t sleep till like 3 in the morning and you don’t have to call him but it would be nice if you did.” Tara said “You could say a pickup line if he answers and then he’d understand that you understood what he was doing early!” Penelope said excitedly “So are you gonna do it?” “Yes.” Spencer said with a tired sigh “But after this call we’re all going to bed and I’m going to a separate room for the call.” “Kinky” Tara and Penelope said with a wink “What am I going to do with you two?” Spencer said while looking down at his hands.  
-  
Spencer grabs his phone and searched for Luke’s contact while walking to the bathroom and called it “Hello?” Said a husky voice “Are you religious?” Said Spencer nervously “Yeah,why?” Luke asks confused “Because you’re the answer to all my prayers” Spencer said while internally dying “Holy shit,Spence. Did you just hit on me?” Luke said surprised “Yeah,I know,it’s was horrible.” Spencer said sadly “No,no,no!Not at all” Luke said laughing “This means you finally understand what I was saying earlier?” “Yeah. Tara and Penelope helped me figure it out.” Spencer said shyly “I’m sorry,Spence but something your oblivious.” Spencer could practically hear Luke’s smirk through the phone “As I’ve been told many times.” Spencer said while smiling “So now that you understand,how do you feel about it?” Luke said with a serious tone “well,I know I can be oblivious but I’d have to be blind to pass up the opportunity to go out with you so I’d say I feel pretty good about it.””Good,so how about we go out on a date after work tomorrow?” “I would love that,Luke.” They stayed on the phone till Luke fell asleep dreaming of his date with Spencer.   
-  
Spencer returned to the living room to see Tara and Penelope sleeping on each other. He brought a blanket to cover them. He started to lay down on the other couch and pulled his own cover over himself with a big smile while thinking of Luke.


End file.
